Drip Drip
by PelagiaNoctiluca247
Summary: DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP- Dave charged into the kitchen expecting to see another leaky faucet, but what he found was a million times worst. ((Mutant! John))
1. Beginning

Drip drip.

The sound echoed through the empty hallways like the murmured whispers of the shadows that pressed against the wall. Dave sat up in his bed awoken by the sound, a cold sweat running down his face as his mind quickly flashed with the thought of an intruder. With a clumsy hand he reached for his lamp and clicked the switch, flooding the dim lighted room with a comforting yellow.

Drip drip.

He blinked a few times, trying to rid of the sleep that lingered in the crevasse of his eyes, and looked around in search for the noise.

Drip drip.

Dave's stomach filled with annoyance and he swung his bare feet over the side of his bed. He stood up and stretched, popping his elbow loudly making him smirk in the sudden wave of satisfaction. Giving a glance at his clock he groaned. "It's only 6:30? I didn't sleep in at all."

Drip drip.

"Jesus christ."

He stormed out his room and stomped all the way to the bathroom where he discovered the sink faucet was dripping. He quickly twisted the faucet knob ending the bothersome noise and began his way back to his bedroom.

Drip drip.

Dave froze, standing still in his dark hallway.

Drip drip drip drip.

The dripping pierced into his ears and slithered into his skull where it rested and grew to be bitter anger.

He clenched his fist, and waited for the noise to return.

DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP DRIP-

He charged into the kitchen expecting to see another leaky faucet, but what he found was a million times worst.

Someone- no SOMETHING, was hunched over the sink.

Dave stopped, and his heart threw itself against his rib cage in a moment of pure real hot fear.

The thing took no notice to the boy, and continued to do what it had been doing for presumably the whole night. It stared hungrily at the Kitchen sink, waiting for the leaking water. And when the water finally fell it's long grey tongue would curl out and drink it up.

"w-what"

The thing looked up and Dave was washed over with nausea and panic.

It had the face of a human, except for the eyes, which had no white to them. Just small blue iris's that swam in a sea of pure charcoal black. It's dark brownish hair was matted and dirty and it's ears curved upwards, dripping with blood.

It's arms where a bit too long and it's fingers where thin and bruised.

It's legs where crooked and bent like that of a large deer and it had no feet, only scratched up hooves.

"Don't" it croaked, looking more frightened than dave. "Don't look at me, please."

The teen took one step back, getting in a fighting stance.

"Please don't look at me! Go away! GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM"

Dave thought for a moment, debating on whether he should attack or get his brother. And with a quick mental nod, he yelled "BROOOOO!"

The creature cowered, flinching as if the loud voice was harsh hateful slap. "Please" It sobbed covering its black eyes. "I was just so thirsty, I'm sorry I came out, please don't kill me." Dave swallowed and scrunched up his face in displeasure at the thing

"What are you?"

The creature gave a thoughtful expression.

"I'm John."

"I didn't ask WHO you where I asked WHAT. What. are. you."

"I….I don't know."

"Why are you in my house?"

"This is my house."

Dave frowned, and took a step closer to 'John', finding that he was less frightened of the thing and mostly just angry.

"This is NOT your fucking house, so you are intruding on MY private property and I'm going to CALL THE COPS."

John gasped and threw up water on himself, showing what a nervous wreck he was. "No no no no no, I can't go back, I can't go back."

"GO BACK WHERE?" screamed Dave, ignoring the way his voice cracked awfully.

The kitchen lights flickered on startling the young strider, and just like that the thing was gone. Bro looked at his younger brother with a questioning eyebrow. "Why where you screaming for me lil' man?" Dave frantically looked back and fourth for John. "There was- He was- I just!"

"Nightmare…?"

"NO BRO THERE IS A FUCKING MONSTER IN THE HOUSE!"

His brother just shook his head and went back to his room.


	2. Therapist

A messy plate of crumbling pancakes where set before Dave as he fidgeted uncomfortably in his plastic Ikea chair.

"I told you I'm not hungry." He complained crossing his arms in a act of stubbornness, scooting his chair back a few spaces away from the table.

His older sibling Broseph (( Bro for short)) set a cheap bottle of syrup onto the table as well as a few glasses of murky apple juice. He walked over to the sulking teen and pushed the chair back in, singing in motherly voice. "A growing boy needs to eat! And breakfast is the most important meal of the day. So eat up!"

Dave shot a glare from behind his Ray Ban sunglasses and slowly responded as if the words stuck uncomfortably to the roof his mouth. "I said…I'm…Not… Hungry… I… Don't….Want….To….Eat….BESIDES, if breakfast really was the most important meal of the day, you wouldn't feed me pig slop."

Bro sat down across from his brother and began eating his own pancakes. "Is this because of your imaginary friend John?"

"He's not imaginary bro, unlike your dick."

"Lil' man….You've been talking about this creature for a week now. It's starting to worry me. You're 16, you shouldn't be afraid of what lurks in the darkness. You should be more worried about your grades and asking the girl or whatever you like to the dance."

Dave looked away from Bro and put his attention over to the air vent by the stove, where his hidden red eyes met glowing blue.

"But It's watching us… Right now..."

The minute he drawled out those words in his thick southern accent the glowing blue dots hidden in the dusty vent blinked a few times in realization before retracting and disappearing.

"I scheduled an appointment for you to meet up your old therapist."

"WHAT?! NO!"

"Tell me about John. Do you ever talk to him?"

"Yes…. I have a few times."

"Okay… I see… And what do you two talk about?"

"We like to talk about girls and video games and sometimes we play pokemon. He usually beats me though."

puckered her lips with an unamused frown.

"Do not joke with me Dave, I'm here to help you, not play some silly game with you."

The teen slumped in his seat and groaned staring at the ceiling in a desperate attempt to show her that he didn't care and wasn't up for a feelings jam. The room he was in was too cramped for comfort and the motivational posters tacked to the wall reminded him of middle school. He wasn't about to pour out the truth in such an uncomfortable atmosphere without a fight.

"Yeah okay..."

"Does he tell you to do bad things?"

Dave jerked up in his seat and straightened his posture to make it appear that he was bigger and more menacing.

"I'm not fucking crazy!"

"Please sit down Mr. Strider."

"NO, YOU'RE TREATING ME LIKE A GODDAMN NUT-CASE!"

"SIT DOWN MR. STRIDER."

He kept his footing and stared at her, only to have her stare back with a lavender fire blazing in her purple eyes.

"Your brother paid good money for you to come see me, so don't disappoint him by throwing a fit."

He sighed giving up and sat back down. ~I thought therapist where suppose to coddle you or something. This one is kinda a bitch.~

"So...What does John look like?"

"He likes like one of the ponies from My Little Pony, Friendship Is Magic."

" Dave..."

"Ugh, okay... He... He has weird legs... Like what a deer has, like at the knee it curves back pretty far. And he has sharp claw hooves or something... Like that monster movie shit. They look so sharp, you could probably cut a damn tree in half. And he's got pointy ears and his eyes... Don't have any whites to them. Just black. He cries blood sometimes, like his freaky eyes just decide to get their period and he's pretty cut up and bruised. He's not much of a threat though. He doesn't tell me bad things and if anything he seems more scared than I'am. "

Ms. Lalonde scribbled a few things down on her clip-board, nodding in some form of understanding.

"Okay. Thank you for sharing that with me Dave. I know you aren't entirely comfortable with me."

The teen nodded keeping a straight face to hid the fact that he was utterly embarrassed that he shared that information. He just wanted the appointment to be over with.

"We will meet next week... Stay safe..."

She ushered him out of room and closed the door.


End file.
